The invention relates to a winding or rewinding shaft, and more particularly to an improvement in a winding or rewinding shaft on which a number of paper tube cores are supported on a single winding shaft in such a manner that said paper tube cores may be independently friction-slipped.
A paper tube supporting device of the individual friction type in which a number of friction collars and a number of paper tube holders are alternately arranged on a single center shaft and held in position with an axial pressure applied thereto is known. In such device, a number of paper tube cores each having a length extending over one or two or more paper tube holders are mounted on a single shaft and are simultaneously rotated by the rotation of the shaft to simultaneously take up or rewind slit paper strips or other long-sized sheet materials. In this connection, since each paper tube holder is capable of frictionally slipping relative to adjacent friction collars, each paper tube core is capable of slipping independently of the shaft in a reasonable manner. In the conventional device of this type, the paper tube holder is provided on the outer surface thereof with tangentially projecting serrations for engagement with a paper tube core so as to penetrate the inner surface of the latter. However, the use of such paper holders involves much time and labor in mounting and dismounting paper tubes and has the disadvantage of damaging paper tube cores and, moreover, the serrations are dangerous to the operator.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus for holding cylindrical winding cores on a winding shaft in which the mounting and dismounting of paper tube cores are carried out simultaneously and automatically through the utilization of pneumatic pressure.
The other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention.